dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Man of Steel Continued Universe
The DC Motion Picture Universe is a shared movie universe based off of DC Comics' characters. Most movies would have a gritty yet fun tone, with the intent of creating a grand cinematic experience. Movies Batman A movie featuring an already-established Batman, his sidekick, Batgirl, and their conflict with the Court of Owls. This Batman would have access to futuristic technology, including a Zeta-Beam, which allows him to instantly teleport to the Batcave. Superman The first introduction to Superman, who, in this universe, has known of his origins for about a year or so, and has become an urban legend of sorts. Kara Zor-El would find Superman and warn him of the threat of General Zod, who is planning to use sunstone constructs to recreate Kryptonian life on Earth. Wonder Woman The first in the Wonder Woman franchise, explaining the origin of Wonder Woman. This movie would be set in the 1940's and would feature Ares as the main villain. Batman vs Superman A movie focused around the conflict (and eventual team-up) of Superman and Batman. The conflict would be started by Batman, who, after studying the Kryptonians, plans to show them that they are not invincible, thus making them better heroes. Lex Luthor would be the main villain, with Bizarro, the first of two clones of Superman, as Luthor's pawn. Aquaman TBA. Suicide Squad TBA. The Flash A film featuring Barry Allen and his fight against the now-superpowered Rogues. Justice League: Origin TBA. Untitled Batman Sequel TBA. Superman and Wonder Woman A movie focused around the duo of Superman and Wonder Woman, featuring the DCMU's first introduction of Darkseid. Untitled Aquaman Sequel TBA. Teen Titans TBA. Untitled Superman Sequel TBA. Untitled Justice League Sequel TBA. Cast Heroes * Henry Cavill as Superman / Clark Kent * Ben Affleck as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Adrianne Palicki as Wonder Woman / Diana Prince * Jason Lewis as Aquaman / Arthur Curry * Stephan James as Cyborg / Victor Stone * Dylan Sprayberry as Superboy / Kon-El * Bryce Cass as Robin / Tim Drake * Callan McAuliffe as Kid Flash / Bart Allen * Sophie Turner as Oracle / Barbara Gordon * AnnaSophia Robb as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El Villains TBA. Supporting TBA. Costume Designs Heroes Superman's suit would be a sleek material around his body, covering everything but his hands, head, and neck. His red boots would be attached to the material. On the chest, there would be a large shield covering most of his chest with a symbol slightly resembling that of the Golden Age Superman. His cape would end in a "V" shape around his boots. Batman's armor would be bulky, with a mixture of blue and black. He would have a thick, jagged bat symbol spanning all the way across his chest. His helmet's ears would be short like the Frank Miller Batman's. Wonder Woman would have a dark red armor coating her torso. The silver Wonder Woman symbol would wrap around her back, like in most incarnations. She would have a blue material covering her legs.